For the purpose to recycle trees or tree branches felled from forests as fertilizers for organic farming and the like, or for suppressing a transportation cost by reducing a transport capacity when waste wood from deserted or broken houses is transported with an auto truck, a wood crushing machine capable of crushing the trees and waste woods into chips is often used.
As a movable wood crushing machine based on the conventional technology, for instance, that described in Patent Document 1 is well known.
A movable wood crushing machine 100 based on the conventional technology as described above comprises, for instance, a vehicle body 110, a crawler type travel device 120, an engine 130, a hydraulic motor 140, a tab-type feeder 150, and a conveyer 160 as a carrying device.
Further, as shown in FIG. 40, a rotary crushing device 170 is provided just under the tab-type feeder 150. Further a scattering prevention cover 180 is provided above the tab-type feeder 150.
The vehicle body 110 comprises a steel-made frame supporting the engine 130, hydraulic motor 140, tab-type feeder 150, conveyer 160 and rotary crushing device 170, and the crawler type travel devices 120 are provided at both edges of the lower part of vehicle body 110 respectively, and when the crawler type travel devices 120 are driven, the vehicle body 110 runs.
The engine 130 is positioned at an edge section of the vehicle body 110 in the traveling direction, and a cooling fan 131 and a radiator 132 are provided at positions adjacent to the engine 130 in a direction perpendicular to the traveling direction, and an outer side of the radiator 132 is covered with a net 133.
In the side opposite to the cooling fan 131 and radiator 132, a hydraulic pump 134 is provided at a position adjacent to the engine 130, and this hydraulic pump 134 is connected via an oil-feeding pipe 135 to the hydraulic motor 140.
Provided on a side face of the vehicle body 110 with the hydraulic pump 134 is an operation panel 136 for controlling the engine 130, hydraulic pump 134, hydraulic motor 140 and the like.
A plurality of hydraulic motors 140 (not shown in FIG. 40) are provided in accordance with driven sections of the movable wood crushing machine 100 in addition to that connected to a rotary crushing device 170, and more specifically, in addition to that for the rotary crushing device 170 shown in FIG. 40, the hydraulic motors 140 are provided for the crawler type travel device 120, tab-type feeder 150, and conveyer 160 respectively.
The tab-type feeder 150 is provided at a substantially central portion of the vehicle body 110, and comprises a base plate 151 provided on the vehicle body 110, and a cylindrical body 152 rotatably provided on this base plate 151. At a position corresponding to the e rotary crushing device 170, an opening 153 is formed on the base plate 151, and when the cylindrical body 152 rotates in the direction as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 40, charged wood is guided to the opening 153 being agitated.
The conveyer 160 is provided in the contrary side from the engine 130 with the tab-type feeder 150 sandwiched therebetween, and an edge section thereof extends downward from the rotary crushing device 170. This conveyer 160 transfers the wood chips crushed by rotary crushing device 170 along the direction in which the movable wood crushing machine 100 travels to discharge the wood chips to the outside.
The rotary crushing device 170 comprises a rotary shaft connected to the hydraulic motor 140, a rotary drum provided around this rotary shaft and rotating in association with rotation of the rotary shaft, and a plurality of bits embedded on an external peripheral surface of the rotary drum, and when the rotary shaft is rotated by the hydraulic motor 140, the rotary drum rotates in the direction indicated by the arrow in FIG. 40. A screen is provided between this rotary crushing device 170 and the conveyer 160.
When wood chips is produced from wood with the movable wood crushing machine 100 as described above, at first, in the state where the tab-type feeder 150, conveyer 160, and rotary crushing device 170 are being rotated, wood is charged by a loader PC or the like into the rotary crushing device 170. The charged wood is rotated inside the tab-type feeder 150 and guided to the opening 153 to be crushed by the rotary crushing device 170.
When the wood chips are crushed by the rotary crushing device 170 to those each having a prespecified size or below, the wood chips are dropped via the screen onto the conveyer 160, and are discharged by the conveyer 160 to the outside.
When wood is crushed by the movable wood crushing machine 100 based on the conventional technology as described above, the rotary crushing device 170 must be cleaned periodically.
In this case, cleaning is performed after operations of the movable wood crushing machine 100 are stopped, but cleaning is difficult unless the tab-type feeder 150 is removed.
To solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 41, a swinging mechanism 190 for swinging the tab-type feeder 150 by 90 degrees in the lateral direction (in the direction perpendicular to the traveling direction) of the vehicle body 110 is provided under the tab-type feeder 150 mounted on the vehicle body 110 with the crawler type travel device 120 provided thereon (Refer to, for instance, Patent Document 2).
This swinging mechanism 190 comprises a coupling shaft 191 for pivotably supporting the tab-type feeder 150 on the vehicle body 110 and a hydraulic cylinder 192.
The hydraulic cylinder 192 is a member for coupling the vehicle body 110 to the base plate 151, and when the tab-type feeder 150 is swung by 90 degrees, this hydraulic cylinder 192 extends.
A hydraulic cylinder 193 is a member for coupling the tab-type feeder 150 and scattering prevention cover 180 to each other, and when wood is crushed, the hydraulic cylinder 193 extends so that an upper opening of the tab-type feeder 150 is covered with the scattering prevention cover 180, and during the swinging operation, the hydraulic cylinder 193 shrinks with the scattering prevention cover 180 positioned along a side face of the tab-type feeder 150, so that the scattering prevention cover 180 does not spring out in the lateral direction in the swinging posture.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-9318 (page 4, FIG. 1)
Patent Document 2
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-15128 (page 4, page 5, FIG. 1, FIG. 7)